Optical fiber connectors are a critical part of essentially all optical fiber communication systems. For instance, such connectors are used to join segments of fiber into longer lengths, to connect fiber to active devices, such as radiation sources, detectors and repeaters, and to connect fiber to passive devices, such as switches, multiplexers, and attenuators. The principal function of an optical fiber connector is to hold the fiber end such that the fiber's core is axially aligned with an optical pathway of the mating structure. This way, light from the fiber is optically coupled to the optical pathway.
Of particular interest herein, are multi-cavity connectors. Such connectors typically comprise an outer housing defining a plurality of cavities for holding inner assemblies or “inserts,” or, more specifically pin inserts and socket inserts for receiving pin or socket termini. (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,775,725, and 8,827,567 incorporated herein by reference.) Over the years, multi-cavity connectors have evolved into a ruggedized connector system, comprising an outer housing, which is configured to mate with the outer housing of a mating connector, typically through a screw connection. Numerous United States Military specifications describe such multi-cavity connectors and fiber optic terminals, including, for example, MIL-C-38999, MIL-C-5015 and ARINC600 among others.
Many of these multi-cavity connectors use the same or similar sized termini. For example, the current TE size 16 expanded beam (EB) termini are designed with a similar dimensional envelope as that of the well-known fiber optic physical contacts: MIL-29504/4D/5D. This means that the size 16 expanded beam design will fit into the same cavity and can be inserted and removed with the same tools. However, for shorter connectors, such as the European modular rectangular EN4644 connector and the EN4165, which is commonly used for seat-to-seat electrical signal connections in commercial aircraft, the spring-loaded size 16 socket terminus is too long and does not fit into the connector half.
Therefore, applicants have identified the need for a terminus that is shorter than traditional optical terminus and can be used in existing shorter connectors, such as the European EN4165 and EN4644 connectors. The present invention fulfills this need among others.